


Sunsets and Photographs

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Series: Little Hamilton Things [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Photography, Prompt Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: In which Angelica takes a picture, and is really quite satisfied with the result.





	

Angelica wouldn't have normally done this.

  
But sitting by her girlfriend on their apartment balcony watching the fading sun descend behind the line of the horizon, Angelica felt that it was something to record. They were already outside, Maria keeping Angelica company while she worked on a project for photography class. Angelica had been taking photos of an abandoned warehouse down across the street when she noticed her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye.

  
Maria was leaning against the balcony railing, dressed in ripped jeans and a scarlet halter top, her bangs rippling across her face as they always did, absent-mindedly tugging at a lock of her newly cut hair, the dark brown curtains falling down to her chin. She was staring at the sunset with a pensive expression, the pink and yellow hues highlighting the contours of her face, too occupied to notice as Angelica slowly raised her camera and snapped a few shots.

  
When the clicking of the camera registered, Maria blinked out of her trance and shifted her gaze from the sunset to Angelica, who sheepishly lowered the camera, remembering how Maria wasn't a fan of pictures.

  
"Angie-"

  
"I know, I know, you just looked so pretty and I couldn't help it," Angelica said quickly. She glanced down at the camera display. "And it's a really good picture too."

  
Maria edged off the railing and walked over to Angelica, resting her chin on Angelica's shoulder. She was silent for a moment, and Angelica waited for her to say something.

  
"Well, it is stellar camera work," Maria commented.

  
"Maybe. I just love the subject of the picture," Angelica replied.

  
Maria pressed a kiss to Angelica's cheek. "I'll let it slide this time," she whispered.

  
Angelica hoped Maria would "let it slide" a few more times, because she really did make for a beautiful picture.

  
It was just a shame the camera couldn't capture how gorgeous she was inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please! You'd be surprised how much it really helps


End file.
